


Snake Bite

by Randomfanner



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Biting, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Light Angst, One Shot, Panic, venom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:36:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25472506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomfanner/pseuds/Randomfanner
Summary: Based on a head canon that Levi has venom.
Relationships: Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 95





	Snake Bite

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on tumblr as well.

“Levi, would you want to be a little... less gentle tonight?” Levi’s cheeks turned bright red as he heard the words leave your mouth. 

Now you and your demon boyfriend had... Done the deed more than a few time, and each time he was concerned, constantly worried about hurting you even when he was on bottom. He may not be the strongest brother, he knew that... but he was by no means weak. He could fight thousands of demons in the Devildom before needing to worry, and with a fragile human such as yourself, even if he lost control for a moment he could do some real damage. However, now again getting... extra spicy with his demon form had come to mind and it always made him horny.

“Well, I mean,” he was bright red as he started to speak. “I would be willing too,” he said, his words betraying his thoughts. A smile came to your face as you gave a small nod.

“Thank you Levi!“ you gave a kiss on his cheek and sent him a wink. “I will see you later tonight~!” and with that you skipped away. Levi’s cheeks were right red as he hid his face. 

Being a bit rough, Levi could do this. Before you came into his room, he made sure to be in his demon form, his tail swaying in the air. As much as he was nervous he was also extremely excited to try this. He removed his shirt and laid in the tub. Should he fill up the tub a little bit? No, no he didn’t want to go too far and drown you because he knew if he went too far, it was possible. The thought made him shutter. 

“Levi?” you came in to see him in the bed, shirtless. A blush came to your cheeks as he beckoned you over with one finger. ‘just like in anime, just like in anime, just like in anime,’ Levi repeated to himself. You walked over to him and he wrapped his tail around you, pulling you in. He started to kiss you, which was quickly returned. He kept his tail tightly around you waist as he slipped his tongue in. 

It was a short quick make out session where he dominated you the whole time. You gave a small breath needing a moment to breath which he happily gave. He started to focus on your neck, kissing around before biting down. You gave a gasp.

“Ah~” Levi got rock hard from the sound. He flipped your positions over in the bath so he was on top... but then you raised a hand. You seemed to have a bit of trouble breathing, yet you managed to get out, “Levi.... I... I feel funny,” as soon as you got that out, you passed out. Levi gave a gasp and got up removing his tail and looked around. What happened? Had he been holding onto you too tightly? He scooped you up into his arms. Who could help here?! Well certainly not him. 

He held you close to his chest as he darted around the hallway, running smack into Satan carrying a large stack of books.

“Levi, you-” before Satan could get angry, Levi held you out to him in his arms, crying away,

“We were having some fun and she asked me to be rough and after I bit her she passed out what happened what did I do!?” Levi cried out. Satan stopped and looked you over. Where he had bit was now covered in hives and slightly blue. 

“It looks like... she has been bite by a snake,” Levi’s eyes widen as he nearly smacked himself. He hadn’t used it in so long he had forgotten. 

He had venom. 

“Shit, shit! SHIT!!!” he ran back to his room and placed you in the tub digging through his drawers. Satan followed behind and kept a close eye on you.

“W-what happened?” you asked as you finally came too. Levi(who was now fully clothed) and Satan both looking at you in the tub. Levi gave you a hug.

“Ahg!!! I am so sorry!” he started to cry as you petted his head, still confused by what happened as he nuzzled you next, near where he had bit. 

“Levi is a venomous, he must have forgotten once you started to get frisky,” Satan explained. You gave a small nod and comforted the demon hugging you closely.

“it is OK, it is OK, you didn’t mean to,” you assured as you stroked the demon’s hair. 

Maybe it was best just to be gentle with the demon boy.


End file.
